


It's my fault

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam, F/M, Fluff, Hunt Gone Wrong, Injured Sam, Reader can't get to sleep, protective Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests from the supernatural amino app</p><p>Can you do a Sam×Reader where the reader is having problems sleeping because she's trying to protect Sam (he got hurt on a hunt and she's blaming herself), and Sam finally realizes what's going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's my fault

You tossed and turned in the motel bed you shared with sam, a part of you wanted to fall asleep but you couldn't you had to protect the tall shaggy haired Winchester,the hunt you were on hours earlier didn't end good,it was your fault that sam had multiple injuries.

You loved sam dearly, he was your rock,he kept you strong and made you smile,you couldn't bare to see him in pain again especially because of you.

You turned the bedside table on and rubbed the sleep from your eyes,might as well read a few more chapters of the book you recently started.

You read about 5 chapters before sam stired beside you

"F/N?..wh…whats going on honey?" He asked pushing his bangs aside.

"Nothing… nothing …sam I just couldn't get to sleep so I figured I could at least read a few more chapters of my book?"

Sam gave you a stern look,he could tell something was up.

"Really? Are you shure?… you know you can tell me anything thats on your mind."

You didnt want to tell him but he was giving you his famous puppy dog eyes …the were like kryptonite to you."

"Ok fine…I'm protecting you."

"F/N…I'm fine..wait is this about the hunt earlier?…it's not your fault bab…"

"But it is Sam…if I would have stayed here..then you wouldn't have been hurt..it's all my fault sammy!"tears streamed down your cheeks.

Sam held you close to his chest,he then cupped your face with his hands and wiped the tears away from your eyes with the pad of his thumb.

"Everyone makes mistakes F/N ..its apart of what makes us human,I forgive you  …but I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you." He said placing a gentle kiss on your forehead.


End file.
